cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Math2
Formation of Bearland and Application to the NPO On 10/13/09, at a late 7:23 PM CN time, Bearland was created with the resources of Gold and Wheat. Math2, as with many others, got numerous alliance messages. He decided to pick the New Pacific Order, and was recruited by Calculus8, or as he is known as on the forums, Babyslate08. He picked the NPO because of "of the great recruiter and polite answers to questions. This alliance will be amazing because of a radio station. I couldn't belive that there is one. Since this is is huge group, you can get alot of aid. Rules may be str ict, but for a good reason." He registered on the NPO forums and then posted his spplication. He was greeted by Comrade Ash, and his only fault was that he wasn't in complience of the NPO surrender terms. He sold soldiers (as he was confused) then found he could buy infrastructure. He still had a long way to go in understanding Cybernations. He had read the instruction manuals prior to signing up. He was interested in CN a week before the date he signed up. As he went along, he learned all about the order. During the application process, he was quistioned by many future co-workers in his various departments including his recruiter whom he didn't realize it was him at the time. Finally, on October 2009, when Bearland was 7 days old, Comrade Ash approved Math2's application, five days after he applied. Math2 advanced to the NPO . Through this time, calculuslut8 was helping Math2 along. NPO Acadamy Math2 got the material. He read and reread all he had. The test date came and went. He had missed it because his computer had gotten a virus. He was givin a week extension by DRCOOL. He took the test. He was supposed to get a PM but he never did.... he found he didn't activate the PM system. The 2 days that he could retake the test were gone. He was allowed to take it again though. This time, he passed. Math2 was now a member of the NPO. Math2's first job Math2 gained access to the NPO's forums. He became a member of the military. And he started his first job sonn after he had become a full member. He was a recruiter. He also was a diplomat to the CCC soon after. The End Math2 left Pacifica behind in February 2010 due to reason which are unknown still. His nation got deleted due to inactivity soon afterwards after joining small alliances, mostly formed by Britishdude, such as the Blue Stronghold (later The Smurf Village), in which he eventually left, and OOZE, which disbanded. A New Beginning On October 13, 2011, Math2 rejoined Cybernations, and joined the Kingdom of Hyrule, a alliance formerly led by the same leader of his previous alliance, TSV. He is presently head recruiter at Hyrule. He is responsible for the Golden Era of KoH history. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order